


Wine by Firelight

by KimicThranduilion



Series: Drabbles and Short Tales based off Prompts [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimicThranduilion/pseuds/KimicThranduilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrond start to make amends to their tattered relationship. Drabble based off a prompt by ThurinRanger. A follow on piece to A Nasty Cough. Elladan's POV. Elladan, Elrond, Elrohir.<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine by Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLindariel (Morwen80)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/gifts).



> ++ Dedicated to LadyLindariel who wanted to see a happy conclusion to A Nasty Cough. I hope this suffices – I'm not sure how happy an ending this is! ++

Elladan watched with hooded eyes as his _Adar_ finished tending to his now gently slumbering twin. Elrond ran gentle fingers across Elrohir's forehead and face smoothing back any stray ebony hairs.

"I'm sorry _ion-nin_ it seems Elrohir will be spending the night in your bed," Elrond gave him a kind if guarded smile that snapped Elladan out of the slight stupor he had fallen into whilst watching his _Adar_. For even when he did not intend it Elrond's every moves were hypnotic, peaceful and reassuring.

Elladan gave his now dry hair a careless toss over his shoulders in an attempt to hide the fact that he felt caught out, "It matters not he is my twin."

He mentally cringed at the terse, snappish tone of his words. Yet it was hard, so very hard to let himself slip back into what once was and allow his _Adar_ back in.

He wanted to, he really did yet resentment still simmered in his heart over his _Naneth's_ sailing and what he felt was his _Adar_ 's role in it. He truly wanted to start to make amends to his relationship with Elrond as Elrohir had begun to do but he was struggling badly.

Elladan gave a small huffed sigh as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair and hung his head. They had both taken their _Naneth's_ ordeal very badly and had handled it in differing ways. Elrohir had reacted explosively and violently completely in keeping with how he wore his heart on his sleeve. Elladan was the more reserved and sombre of the two and he had kept his pain, grief and guilt close to his heart, directing it all inwards (an unhealthy habit – he was aware).

Still they had been united in their drive for revenge which led to the rift between them and their _Adar_. That had been long years ago and now both would freely admit that spending most of the year out on the hunt for the miserable _glamhoth_ was no longer as appealing. Though their drive for revenge (and in Elladan's case assuagement for his guilt) had not diminished it was hard and soul destroying work to do nothing but hunt and kill creatures of the Dark day in and day out. That realisation had led to them making the decision to try and spend a bit more time at home.

And with their _Adar_ \- that had been Elrohir's addition to the pledge.

Elladan had to admit that his twin had made a concerted effort to keep his word – attending Council meetings with Elrond and helping him in the apothecary. True, discounting tonight Elrohir hadn't spent any meaningful time alone with Elrond as yet; but he was doing a lot better than Elladan who had yet to speak a word to Elrond of his own volition. Or in a friendly manner for that matter.

Elladan jumped and nearly fell clean off the bed when a warm, gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you ok _ion-nin_? You are not in need of my aid as well are you?"

Elladan willed his racing heart to slow as he righted himself back upon the mattress being careful not to disturb Elrohir.

"I'm fine. You startled me." Damn it, could he do nothing but sound hostile this night?

Elladan took in a deep, aggrieved sounding breath, "I am sorry _Adar_. Forgive me my rudeness this night. I find that I am a bit tense."

Elrond gave him a small smile before he disappeared through the door. Elladan stared after his father for a moment then with a tired groan he smacked his head into his open palms annoyed with himself for having been unable to control his tongue. No doubt his _Adar_ was tired of his snark and had had left him to it. Elladan didn't blame him - he hadn't exactly been pleasant company.

"Are you sure you are ok _ion-nin_?" Elrond's voice startled Elladan out of his internal self-deprecating lecture.

He glanced up surprised to see Elrond jiggling a bottle of fine red wine at him. Crystal goblets clinked softly in his other hand.

"Come and join me Elladan, I've heard a glass or two of fine wine can sometimes be a great cure for tension."

Elladan stared dumbly at Elrond for moment or two feeling hesitancy creep over him. Share wine with his _Adar_? Alone? Without the buffer of Elrohir's cheery disposition and inane chatter? Elladan wasn't prepared for this and found himself rooted to the bed as he continued his panicked staring.

"I haven't developed the habit of biting my drinking companions whilst you've been away – I promise."

Elladan physically winced at hearing the mention of their time away on errantry coming from his _Adar_ and Elrond crossed the room in one swift movement deep concern etched on his brow.

"I'm sorry _ion-nin_ , I don't mean to pry or bring up any painful memories," Elrond slung a companionable and comforting arm around him. "I truly just want to help you relax 'Ladan. It hurts me to see you like this."

Elladan let out a small shuddering breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and let himself relax against his _Adar'_ s strong chest. His feet seemed to move of their own accord as Elrond steered them into his and Elrohir's joint sitting room. He was settled into one of the soft, deep leather armchairs in front of their large, marble fireplace and watched idly as Elrond stroked the fire from softly glowing embers into a roaring flame. Elladan watched as the flames leapt, danced and jostled before his eyes snapped up to look at his father as he pressed a cool goblet into his hand.

"Drink," Elrond gestured at his goblet, "Tis one of my finest. It should do the trick nicely."

Elladan raised the glass to his lips and savoured the rich, heady taste of the burgundy coloured alcohol. Hmm - this was really top grade wine. It slipped down easily and Elladan's gaze was drawn back to the shimmering, sparking fire in front of him. He was mesmerised as he sought out shapes amidst the flames - an old pastime of his and Elrohir's. A horse, that one was a bat and look – an eagle; and this one was…was – an orc. Elladan shook his head breaking out of the slight lethargy the alcohol, warmth and dancing blaze had lulled him into. Orcs – it always came back to that cursed race. In an instant he was tense again and shifted his position so he was sitting ram-rod straight.

"Whatever troubles you have, you know that you can always talk to me right _ion-nin_?"

Elrond's softly spoken words made Elladan start, he'd forgotten the calming presence of his _Adar_ right there beside him _._ Rude, he chastised himself, he was being rude again without even intending to.

"I am sorry _Adar_ truly. I do not mean to be such bad company this night. It is just… well I hadn't planned on any socialising this eve," he swirled his remaining wine round in his glass. "I was hoping to just be able to have the night to myself and sleep it off."

"If you truly did not wish for company you should have said 'Ladan. I would not force y-"

"Nay _Adar_ ," Elladan nearly shouted, frustrated that nothing would come out the way he intended it. Why did he find it so difficult to express himself? Words failing him he simply reached out and grasped Elrond's hand in a vice like grip stopping the older elf from rising. He wanted his _Adar_ to stay, but why on Arda was it so difficult to get the words past his lips?

Luckily for him Elrond seemed to understand what he was trying so desperately to say and he relaxed back into his chair before he sloshed some more wine into their goblets. Belatedly Elladan realised he still had a death grip on his _Adar's_ wrist and gentled it, loathe to actually relinquish the grasp he had on him. It was childish he knew and mostly likely idiotic but he felt safe – the warm assurance of Elrond's hand beneath his somehow making him feel like everything may yet turn out fine.

He knew that was untrue – his _Naneth_ had already sailed after all but still he was here _now_ , with his _Adar_ and he felt safe. As though nothing could harm him here. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He allowed himself to slip back into a more slouched and relaxed posture in his chair as he took another sip of wine. _Valar_ , it _was_ good. Elrond really ought not to have wasted it on him like this. Still, he was glad he had – it made him feel special – like those guests wine like this was really reserved for. He took another sip, savouring the flavour and could not hold back a soft hum of appreciation.

"It is good is it not?"

Elladan looked over to Elrond feeling a little sheepish, "Yes I must admit it is. You ought not to have wasted it like this though. Isn't this the good wine? For special guests and visitors?"

Elrond waved his goblet around carelessly, "Tis not a waste _ion-nin_. Who can be more special than my own son after all?"

Elrond gave him a warm, genuine smile and Elladan couldn't help but smile back at seeing his _Adar_ so happy, so at ease simply because he was sitting here and drinking wine with him. It warmed him to now that he was still capable of bringing Elrond joy. Settling himself even more comfortably in his chair he realised that Elrond had swapped their arm positions and was now idly stroking his fingers in that ever caring, tender way of his. It was surprising just how much love could be imbued in such a small gesture.

He had lost his _Naneth_ and had long thought that his _Adar_ was lost to him as well. Yet it seemed that there was hope for them after all. Their relationship was on the way to being mended Elladan realised. Not through painful discussions, teary confessionals or distressed confrontations as Elladan had feared. No they were already closer and heading back on the right track through something as simple as drinking wine by firelight. He knew the time would come of course – when he would have to apologise to his _Adar_ and discuss the toxic feelings that still brewed within him. But for now this was enough. All his resentment, pain and anger had faded evermore into the background as he basked in the warmth or his _Adar's_ pure and unconditional love.

"Come now 'Ladan, tell me of the Dunedain. How have they fared over this past winter?"

With a lazy smile Elladan began to regale Elrond with the latest exploits of the Men of Westernesse.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Adar – Father
> 
> Ion-nin – My Son
> 
> Naneth - Mother
> 
> Glamhoth – Din horde; yelling horde- Sindarin for Orcs
> 
> A/N: There will be another two drabbles related to A Nasty Cough to come – one from Elrohir's POV and the other from Elrond's.


End file.
